


please, let's go home.

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Prompt ontumblr, done for thinksideways! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/gifts).



It’s well past two in the morning, Friday – well, Saturday, now – and Aaron is sulking in the corner. What had started out as a long-overdue date night had turned into a gathering of friends when John, Hercules, and Lafayette had all showed up at the place Aaron and Alex were having dinner. Aaron wouldn’t mind, really he wouldn’t, except for the fact that every weekend is a friend gathering and every weekend Aaron, who doesn’t really drink and doesn’t really argue and doesn’t really like being in the middle of loud groups of people, will quietly find his own thing to do.

This doesn’t bother him; he knows Alex is a social person, who thrives on these things, needs them to survive, and Aaron is usually perfectly content to take up residence in a secluded corner and work on something he’s writing or read something or scroll through social media, especially when Alex remembers to swing by and kiss his cheek periodically.

But tonight was supposed to be theirs. Their anniversary is tomorrow – wait, nope, today – and Alex hardly asked if Aaron would be all right with derailing their date, so caught up in the excitement of his friends and the promise that more friends would be at their next destination. ‘Their next destination’ not meaning Alex and Aaron’s, but Hercules and John and Lafayette’s, which quickly became one and the same. Indeed, Alex is at the bar, the center of conversation; Angelica and Peggy have showed up, too, and Eliza and Maria are nearby, looking disinterested in Alex’s antics and talking to each other instead.

Aaron watches them, all radiant and laughing and talking in the dim light. His throat feels tight and his eyes are burning and he blinks hard, looks back at his phone.

 **Low Battery**  
20% of battery remaining

He presses on the lock button with his thumb with more force than necessary and drops his phone onto the table, puts his head in his hands. He takes a deep breath, then picks his phone back up, sends a text in desperation – not that Alex will see it.

 _2:41 AM | Aaron Burr_  
When will you be ready to head out?

He watches Alex. No sign of noticing his phone going off, he’s still talking. Leans against Hercules, puts an arm around his shoulder, and he must have said something funny because there is a burst of laughter from the crowd.

 _2:59 AM | Aaron Burr_  
I know you’re not looking at your phone and so I don’t even know why I’m trying to text you but I’m having a miserable time and tonight was supposed to be our night and now it’s even technically our anniversary and you haven’t so much as looked in my direction in hours and I really just want to go home

 **Low Battery**  
10% of battery remaining 

_3:15 AM | Aaron Burr_  
Please, let’s go home.

He gives up. Alex isn’t looking at his phone, Alex will not conceivably look at his phone anytime in the near future, and it’s pointless to count minutes until he lets himself send another text when Alex doesn’t even look at timestamps anyway.

He gets up from his seat, even though he really doesn’t want to put himself in the middle of things, pushes his way over to Alexander. Everyone stops talking and looks at him. Alex goes quiet, too, and he at least looks chagrined.

“Come on,” says Aaron. “We’re going home now.”

Someone – Aaron isn’t sure who, and isn’t even sure it’s someone he knows – gives a rude sort of chuckle and goes “oooooh, someone’s in trouble,” but Alex flips them off, puts his arm around Aaron and takes him outside. Aaron is biting on the inside of his cheek against the unreasonable excess of emotion, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks.

“Check your phone,” Aaron chokes out, reasonably steady, and Alex fishes his phone out of his pocket quickly. Aaron watches Alex’s eyebrows draw together as he reads.

Alex looks up at Aaron and touches his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, Aaron, I got so caught up – I wasn’t thinking about how it would affect you. I’m so sorry. I love you, I – I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did, and it’s not fair to you. I knew how much you were looking forward to this. I’m so sorry, Aaron, will you give me a chance to fix this?”

Aaron nods, and then he steps forward to push his face against Alex’s shoulder in a vain attempt to hide the fact that he’s on the verge of tears – still, again. Alex hugs him tightly, kisses his head and runs his hand over Aaron’s back. “Shh, shh, baby, I’ve got you, I’m so sorry, just you wait, I’m gonna make the rest of this day the best, just for you, god, Aaron, I love you so much.”

When Aaron steps back there is a damp patch on Alex’s shirt from Aaron’s tears, but neither address it. Alex takes Aaron’s hand and squeezes it, then pulls him in to kiss him, slow and gentle and sweet. Aaron feels some of the tension melt out of his body as he kisses Alex back, as Alex puts his hand on the small of Aaron’s back.

When they move apart, Alex keeps his hand on Aaron’s back. It’s a gesture that grounds Aaron, and Alex knows it, and Aaron is grateful.

“You ready to go home?” Alex asks.

“Please,” says Aaron. Alex leans in and kisses the tip of Aaron’s nose, drawing a smile out of him, and then they go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i'm on tumblr at [@hambrr](http://hambrr.tumblr.com/) and sometimes i write requests


End file.
